Elsa's ride
by Dagron
Summary: Anna decides to go for a ride with Elsa... Only to find that she never learnt to ride a horse. This must be remedied.
1. The Lesson

**Elsa's Ride**

* * *

Part one: The Lesson

* * *

"Come on, Elsa!" The red-head cried, her braids fluttering in the breeze as she ran down the stairs two at a time. "Let's do this!"

"Wait up, Anna!" Elsa couldn't help but smile. Despite struggling to keep up with her longer dress in the way, she was pleasantly reminded of a late night many years ago, when her little sister had been just as keen for them to thunder down the stairs. Only this time there was no snowman to be involved. She threw their small snowy friend an apologetic glance as she hitched up her hems. "Catch you later, Olaf."

"Have fun!" The snowman waved, his small flurry swirling emphatically. He trundled back towards the balcony the two girls had been chatting at, ready to marvel once more at the sights. Nothing ever seemed to dampen the little guy's mood.

This was the first time in weeks that Queen Elsa had managed to have an entire day set aside as free, with nothing to do but spend time with her sister. No legislation to see to, no diplomats to placate, no trading agreements to sign, it was a very welcome change. The two had been enjoying a morning tea in the last remnants of summer sunshine when the young princess had come up with a program for the rest of the day.

It wasn't one that Elsa would have chosen, but...

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Anna's voice rang out, challenge loud and clear. "Today, we chase the wind!"

And as if to demonstrate her point, Elsa's freckled sister swung herself around a pillar and started gliding down the balustrade.

"Hey that's cheating!" Elsa let loose a small chuckle at seeing her sister's eagerness.

Elsa felt every bit as eager as Anna to join in a bit of fun.

A smirk forming on her face, the queen of Arendelle twirled as she leapt off the top step, her arms shooting out to the sides as she brought them forward. Before she could even notice, Anna was being raced down the spiral staircase by a slide of ice, the older sister gliding down effortlessly.

"Hey! Now who's cheating?" With practiced ease, Princess Anna slid off the end of the balustrade into a jaunty walk, hands on hips as she watched Elsa expertly skate around the ceremonial suits of armour that decorated the hall. With a curtsy and a wink, the queen dismissed the ice that she had created, a slight flush colouring her cheeks.

"Which way is it to the stables?" She quipped, straightening her robe and looking as smart and sophisticated as always.

Puffing her cheeks in an adorable pout, Anna stuck her tongue out. Then with a grin and salute, she pointed out the door, grabbing her sister's elbow. "Come on, this way. It's out in the front yard."

With wide strides, the two walked out into the warm sun outside. The castle was full of people, the hustle and bustle still impressing Elsa, despite the many days she had spent with them since the eventful time of her coronation. Sometimes she wondered if this was what it would have been like if her powers had never caused her parents to close the gates, if the two of them could have grown up amongst such a jovial crowd, the King and Queen gliding happily amongst the people as the two sisters did now.

They moved over to one of the dustier corners of the yard, big men patting down horses, helping ladies onto their mounts, fjord horses with immaculately trimmed manes standing proudly by their stable doors. With great ease, Anna weaved her way towards a more mature gentleman in a dark green jacket, his balding brown hair more than familiar.

"Kai!" Elsa said, recognition bringing a smile to the queen's face.

"Your majesty..." The manservant bowed a mirthful glint in his eye. "Are you in need of a horse?"

"Yes, Kai," Anna grinned, sleeveless arms crossed as she tilted her head. "We both are."

"I'll get your horse ready at once," Kai nodded at Anna, his bow as smooth as ever. "Is there any preference for the queen's mount?"

Puzzled, Anna glanced at her sister, orange braids flying as she asked her question.

"Elsa, do you not have a horse?"

Shaking her head, the platinum blonde replied. "I never needed one... Father tried to teach me to ride once, but I never got very far."

It hadn't been for lack of desire though... Elsa remembered spending many a teenage summer afternoon gazing out the window, watching her younger sibling get to grips with her pony. Anna had always looked so free and happy on the back of her horse, even when she had had the odd fall. The young heir had always been slightly envious, keen to join her sister in her adventures on the back of a beautiful mount.

Only it had never seemed that it could be...

"Remember," she could still hear her father's mantra, repeating in her head as he had gently guided her towards his horse, brand new gloves covering the girl's shaky fingers. "Conceal, don't feel..."

Don't let the horse see your fear.

Elsa's reminiscing must have shown on her face somehow, Anna giving her a worried glance as she gently touched her sister's arm. Noticing that she had crossed her arms and was slightly huddled, the queen shook her bangs back off her face and straightened up.

"Now it's your turn to help me learn." She winked at her sister, her vouch of trust giving the princess a fresh enthusiasm for the exercise.

"Right... Right! Okay then." Turning back to Kai, Anna gestured towards the smaller end of the stables, unable to contain the excitement in her tone but working hard to keep some restraint. "Can you get one of the training ponies, then, one of the more placid ones?"

Elsa felt more than ready to receive a few knocks in the process of learning, but felt glad for Anna's consideration. It would be harder to run the kingdom with an arm or leg in a splint, for sure.

The horses were brought forth, and two stable boys helped them lead the hoofed animals into one of the more secluded riding grounds. Anna greeted her horse happily, patting its neck and stroking its nose. The horse nudged her back, the time it had abandoned her, from Anna's telling, long forgotten. Elsa smiled warmly. Anna always had so much love to share. It was always nice to see that her sister's love was being returned in kind.

"Right, let's begin." Clapping her hands gently, Anna took a moment to compose her thoughts, no doubt trying to bring back to memory the lessons she'd undergone as a child. Gesturing towards the smaller animal with pristine white fur, she began. "This will be your ride for the day, Elsa. Her name is Snow. Before we even think of getting you on, you two should get acquainted."

Elsa had feared that would be what Anna would say. She remembered her father's horse, a gentle stead of great power. She had ridden upon its back along with her father many a time, her heart thundering as its hooves raced across the ground. It had been one of the few horses to accommodate her in such a way, yet it, just like all the other horses that her father had tried to teach her to ride on, had balked all the same when time came for her to attempt to ride on her own.

A lot had changed since then. She had changed, her powers no longer a secret, the fear of them no longer a weight in her mind. She had self-confidence in her she had never felt while growing up. With her sister at her side, she felt like she could achieve anything.

Pushing away all thoughts of the past, Elsa stepped forward, her braid resting lightly on her shoulder as she raised her hand up to greet Snow. She thought back to the weeks she had spent with her father, helping out in the stables, getting comfortable among such big beasts. She remembered the beauty and marvel she had felt upon watching her sister ride. She felt once more the pride and respect that she had felt for horses like her father's Harald. Snow was indeed a majestic creature.

For a short moment, as ice blue eyes gazed into dark brown ones, Elsa could feel a connection being made. The horse stepped up cautiously, Anna's hand gently holding its reins. The young woman could feel its breath gently brushing over her fingers as it looked her up and down, walking alongside her to get a better angle. Elsa could hear Anna hold her breath as the stable boys stood ready. Gently, feeling that the horse was ready for it, Elsa put her hand on Snow's cheek.

Barely had her fingers made contact that Snow snorted and pulled briskly away, startling Anna who had to fight Snow's reins to get the horse to stand calm once more, soothing command words pouring forth with practiced ease. Elsa closed her hand, cold fingers squeezed against her palm. The warm sensation from Snow's fur was already dissipating. Head bowed, Elsa did not allow herself to feel disappointment for long. Her father had said so himself, back in the day. Even if she herself did not feel nervous, the horses certainly did when they felt the tingle of her ice based powers.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I..." At a loss for words, confusion written all over her features, Anna looked from the horse to her sister, trying to make sense of what had transpired. "Snow's the most docile horse we own. She never balks."

"It's fine Anna." Bowing her head to the horse, Elsa crossed her hands and smiled at her sister. "I'm used to it."

Passing the white horse back to one of the handlers, Anna frowned.

"I don't understand."

Shaking her head, the queen gestured towards Anna's horse.

"Why don't you show me how you do it? I would love to see you ride."

Not overly keen to let the matter slide, but sensing Elsa was in no mood to discuss, Anna obliged. With a gentle pat, stroke and the aide of one of the stable boys, the princess mounted her horse and began to demonstrate some of the more technical steps she had been working on in her latest riding lessons. Going in circles around her sister, the red head smiled as she saw the pure pleasure in Elsa's features at seeing her ride.

After several minutes of manoeuvres and concentration, the thoughtful expression on Anna's face changed. Eyebrow quirked at an odd angle and with a slightly flippant tone of voice, she stopped the horse and turned to ask Elsa a question.

"Hey sis, I'm certain I've seen you riding with papa on his horse when we were younger."

"And you would be right." The queen smiled, uncertain what her sister was thinking of. "What of it?"

Her grin widening, the young princess patted the back of her saddle.

"Then that means you can ride with me. Let's give it a go!"

The confused tilt of Anna's horse's head echoed the uncertainty in the older sibling's head.

"I..." Seeing the stubborn look upon Anna's face, Elsa relented. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Father always told me it wasn't too good for the horse to have two people riding on its back."

"That didn't stop papa, now, did it?" Trotting up closer to the ruler of Arendelle, Anna gently got her mount to kneel. "If it's only a short ride, I'm sure we'll be fine. Mama used to ride with me too."

Despite the red-head's sweet smile and encouraging gesture, Elsa was still unsure. Mindful that Anna's horse had bucked back when she had taken it into the mountains she didn't want to be the cause of a repeat, especially without any gentle piles of snow to cushion their fall.

"Anna..." Seeing her sister's glare, Elsa relented. Part of her wanted to turn away, for their safety, for her sister's sake, for the horse's sake, yet... Inside of her there was still this little girl that let caution fly out the window at the prospect of doing what she really wanted to, especially if it were being whispered in her ear by her ginger partner in crime. If this was to be her one and only chance to feel once more what it was like to ride on horseback... Let the consequences be damned. "Fine, I'll give it a try."

Anna's delight was contagious, and the queen couldn't help but grin ever so slightly as the princess turned her attentions to her horse, making sure it knew what they were away to do, letting it know that she was there to keep things right. The horse seemed wary but peaceful, and Elsa gently hitched up her dress as she went to mount, stable boys at the ready should anything go wrong.

She felt her heart in her throat as the great beast gave a shudder beneath her. She could feel her hands go slightly clammy as she fought to find a balanced posture on the awkward seat beneath her. Fingers tightly wrapped around Anna's waist, Elsa focussed on the warm presence of her sister as she let her know that she was on, they were ready.

And then they were up, off the ground. Elsa had forgotten how high one actually was when atop a horse. She barely held back a yelp as suddenly frost covered hands grabbed onto to her sister's green dress. Feeling the cold radiate from her palms, Elsa knew immediately that Anna's horse was going to sense it.

"Whoa! No! Stay calm!"

Distracted by the sound of her sister's voice, Elsa looked up to see her face. There was iron in her gaze as she focussed on her mount, a clear determination to make this work. The two sisters held on for dear life as the horse reared up, the stable boys shouting in alarm. Squinting through half closed eyes, Elsa couldn't help but feel her breast swell with love and pride in Anna. The princess was managing to calm the horse, not letting their predicament affect her. The ice from Elsa's hands melted away, and soon the horse's apprehensiveness had evaporated too. The stable boys cheered as the horse began a slow walk around the paddock, its rider sitting tall and proud, a big warm smile on her face as her passenger sorted her hair and tried to adjust her weight accordingly.

"There! Much better..." Anna's grin was contagious. The red head looked back at her sister with a twinkle in her eye. "How are you finding it, your majesty?"

The quip made Elsa smile. Taking a moment to truly feel what it was she was experiencing, the queen pondered her answer.

The warmth of her sister, the guiding presence as the horse built up to a trot, was welcome indeed as she could feel the saddle shifting subtly underneath. The up and down bounce as hooves hit the ground reminded her of the ships in the harbour, the smell of the horse brining to mind summers with their father. She missed them, but was no longer sad. She loved that this was now something that she and Anna shared. Elated, she squeezed her sister in an impromptu hug.

"I love it!"

"Good," Anna chuckled, "because we're going to go and ride now!"

With a yell and an energetic manoeuvre, the young woman propelled the horse out of the paddock into the courtyard, through the castle's gate and out onto the road to the mainland. Hair flying in the wind, the sisters shared a laugh as the exhilaration of the run coursed through them.

Elsa decided, as they turned a corner and she swept her cape behind her, that this was too fun to be a one off... And who could deny the queen of Arendelle a weekly riding lesson with her sister?

* * *

_ To be continued..._

* * *

_Author's note: _Just an idea that popped into my head when I wondered why Elsa went towards the waters to escape from the castle, and if there was maybe a good reason why she didn't go find a horse. Hope you enjoy.


	2. The Hunt

Part two: The Hunt

* * *

Elsa was walking through the woods, the mountains towering over her, offering her refuge, offering her solace once more. Snow was thick on the ground and though her cape kept getting caught in the wind, dragging her back, she was making fast progress on the fresh powder. She had always been described as light-footed. She was putting this attribute to its full use as she fled the castle, the fjord, as she desperately fled the life she was leaving behind.

Tears threatened to fill her eyes at times, as she thought about what she was doing, but then the adrenaline in her heart would pump all the fiercer, the blizzard intensifying as she shook away the pain. She was getting away from it all. She wasn't going back... Now that her secret was out it was all she could do.

A rock tripped her up. Small and round, mostly covered in snow, in her teary-eyed moment she had misjudged the distance and slipped. The powder on the ground rose up to catch her like a welcome blanket. After years of fearing the merest hint of the stuff, Elsa had never felt gladder for the fruit of her powers. She no longer needed to fear it. The realisation helped her stand back up promptly.

A chill ran down her back as she did so.

A howl rang through the woods. She realised that she wasn't alone. A quick twirl and she saw them. She was surrounded. The wolves, their fur as white as her flakes, circled her hungrily, fangs bared, hairs bristling.

The sharp cold air caught itself in her throat.

"Elsa!"

Her vision blurred, white covering everything.

"Elsa, wake up!"

She felt herself fall, disoriented, shaken as something soft and warm grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"Wake up already!"

With a start, she realised that she had been dreaming. Eyelids snapping open, she thanked the stars for the sight of her bed's curtains and her sister's freckled face.

"A... Anna? What..." What was she doing up at this time of day? What time was it anyway? Still too drowsy to process much beyond her sister's shaking of her shoulder, she settled for the simple question. "What?"

Finally registering that the queen was awake, the young princess let go of her arm with a sigh of relief. The slight crackling of ice as she sat up indicated at least one of the reasons why Anna had been shaking her awake. Rubbing her temple, she remembered vaguely that Anna and she had shared the bed after a night of girl talk and an impromptu midnight snack of chocolate. The two had only indulged knowing that the meetings Elsa had been anticipating in the morning had been postponed.

"Bad dream?" The red-head quipped. Shaking the blanket, the young woman lifted off the majority of the frost. A cheeky grin reassured Elsa that no, don't you worry, she was fine. What's a little snow shower first thing in the morning?

Feeling embarrassed and a blush eating away at her cheeks, Elsa forced herself to focus long enough to dispel all ice in the room. Brushing her hair back, she gazed cautiously towards the triangular window that dominated the room. Gold and copper colours were colouring the fjord and sky. It was only just dawn.

Both girls glanced at each other, determining quite rapidly that they were both thinking the same thing.

Despite the short length of their night's repose, both were now too awake to go back to sleep.

"Do you fancy hanging out with the horses for a bit?" Anna elbowed her sister gently in the side, her hair wild and untamed.

Their weekly lesson was planned for later on that morning anyway.

"Yes. Yes I do." Elsa smirked, her eyes crinkling happily.

Being around the stables would certainly help her forget about that bad dream.

* * *

There was a sharp bite in the air as Elsa and Anna finished scrubbing down Anna's horse. Autumn was starting to make itself felt. The queen and princess smiled as Pet, the fjord horse that Anna used exclusively, nuzzled at its owner's hand, its eye bright and eager. The girls were still giggling at how long it had taken Elsa to figure out the horse's actual name. Trust Anna to confound her.

"You ready for a good ride today, Pet?" The red head asked as she offered her horse a treat. Pet took it happily, nickering and dancing lightly on her feet. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Exiting the stable along with Anna, Elsa asks the obvious question.

"Where are we riding today then?"

The last few weeks had seen excursions through Arendelle's quieter streets, in the fields just outside of the city's walls and along paths surrounding the fjord. All had been very enjoyable, and Elsa was starting to appreciate the picnics Anna favoured over a good morning tea.

Tapping her nose in a conspiratorial manner, her little sister winked.

"I know just the place for today's excursion."

Somehow, the queen of Arendelle wasn't certain if she ought to be reassured or frightened.

* * *

Frightened, definitely frightened. Holding on to the reins for dear life, Elsa was generating frost at an alarming rate. Pet was running faster than the blonde woman had ever seen a horse run, trees dodging past them, a blurred vision of near misses and dark shadows. She briefly glanced behind her. They seemed to be leaving a trail of white in a nice, conveniently straight line. At least Anna would have no trouble finding them... given time.

The redhead had driven Pet up past the road leading into town, up into the mountains past the fjord and into the woods. Once there Elsa had had plenty of time to remember her dream from that morning. The trees had looked so familiar, despite the carpet of pine and red leaves. The view of Arendelle, small and distant amongst the stunning vistas of Norway, had not been without its bittersweet memories.

Even now as Pet jolted and leaped between trees and rocks up the mountain, Elsa could picture the faces of wolves, witch-hunters and monsters racing towards her. She could feel a familiar desperation that she had thought dead and buried take over. No, she would not panic. She would not allow it.

Why had Anna told her to stay on the horse as she dismounted? Why had she listened? They'd found a nice clearing, one that looked ideal for the picnic Anna pulled down from Elsa's hands. The older sibling had momentarily paused to consider the practicality of riding a horse in a dress as legs and back that still ached from the weekly exercise felt sore. Anna, taking on the instructor voice she used when imitating the advice various teachers had given her in the past, gently coaxed her sister into sitting properly on the saddle as she held on to the reins. The queen of ice and snow obliged, feet fitting into stirrups, arms being firmly guided to the horse's reins... It was an exercise they had tried before, Anna always putting it to an end when the horse showed any signs of discomfort.

And then she had gone and let go.

For one interestingly long instant, Elsa had been sat on a horse, in control, reins firmly in hand. Pet had remained calm, relaxed even as the princess had stepped back. Hope had gently fluttered its butterfly wings in her stomach as her freckled sister excitedly hopped on the spot, fighting desperately not to make any loud noises in her delight. Puzzled over what to do next, Elsa had looked to her for guidance. All she got was an encouraging wave of the arms and a warm smile. She knew what do next.

She tested the simple command word she had now witnessed her sister using several times. The two syllables poured forth like an incantation, her arms and legs imitating the motions of the more experienced rider. It felt foreign, different, but exhilarating. The fjord horse gently turned its ears towards her as it stepped forward, ambling into a slow walk around Anna. Encouragement poured forth from her sister's lips.

"Well done Elsa! Keep it up!" She grinned as she fished in her skirts for a treat. "Good work Pet!"

It happened just as Elsa was away to ask the horse to stop, she and it having both earned a much deserved rest. A crack of wood, followed by something that sounded like a horn being blown, and a bellowing mass of tusk and fur stormed through their clearing. Needless to say, Elsa, who'd only just managed to shove all thoughts of her nightmare away, was startled. Only she wasn't near as startled as Pet and Anna were when the queen summoned a wall of ice in her fright.

Anna's fjord horse had jolted into a frenzied run, giving the reindeer chase as the shouts of its owner were drowned out by the rushing wind in their ears. Elsa had tried calling to Pet, but it was all she could do to stay on. This was all her fault. Worried both for her own well being and her sister's horse, the Queen fought off her scared imaginations to concentrate on what it was she could actually do.

Elsa started feeling something hard and cold growing in her chest. It wasn't anger, nor was it despair. Trying hard to find the nature of it as she struggled with aching muscles to remain in stirrups that she was not used to using, the young woman fought to recall what crucial bits of her various horse riding lessons might help improve their situation. She was a queen, curse it all. What monarch would she be for her kingdom if she couldn't stop her mount from charging into dangerous territory? What example would she set if she let this go on and the horse got hurt?

Finally managing to straighten her posture as she hardened her grip on the reins, she mustered as much command into her voice as she could.

"Whoa!"

* * *

Princess Anna shouted herself hoarse. Heeled boots stamped over uneven ground in her attempt to follow her escaped horse and panicked sibling. She wasn't making progress fast, but at least the sudden frost was helping her to not trip and fall. She was glad that there was such an easy trail for her to follow. She didn't want to think of the desperation she would feel without it's glittering light to guide her. She didn't want to picture herself losing her sister all over again.

It didn't stop fear from gripping her heart. She could feel its vice-like hold on her. It was all she could do to push it back, to push harder, and to be brave. She was a fighter. She was ready to show the world if she had to... So long as she got her sister back.

She heard the crunching of leaves behind her as the heavy tread of a man caught her ear. Glancing back briefly, she noticed that they were quite close. It was no surprise as her blood was pumping fiercely, heartbeat drumming through her head as she called out, her lungs aching from the effort. With a second glance she nearly fell over, recognizing the blonde hair, strong build and surprised expression on his face.

"Anna?" The iceman didn't even slow down his stride, his boots easily finding purchase on the uneven ground. "What're you doing here?"

"K-Kristoff!" She felt so glad to see him. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. Short-lived relief overcame her as she tripped. Thankfully her boyfriend caught her in time and they resumed the jog together, his hands feeling nice and warm around her gloved ones.

"Tell you what," he huffed, as he took in her desperation with a caring gaze, "tell me once we've caught up with Sven."

"Th-that's Sven?" Suddenly too startled to care that she was running out of breath, the princess felt the need to query. "You told me you were out of town on business! What are you and Sven doing so far down the mountain? There's no ice-" A huff as she ran out of air. "There's no ice here!"

Glancing down at the frost they were crunching underfoot, a sudden realisation dawned on Kristoff.

"Where's your sister?"

Tears no longer threatened and began to stain her cheeks. Seeing that she was struggling to talk and run, Kristoff whisked her off her feet and carried her in his arms. Lengthening his stride, he managed to maintain a steady speed as Anna clung to him, riding gloves finding purchase on his shoulders.

"We... We came out on a riding lesson. Today's the first time she managed to ride for a bit on her own, but then..." Her focus flipped, as suddenly the thought of the charging reindeer crossed her mind. "Where's Sven's harness? I never saw it on him... Did something happen? Why?"

Stemming the flow of questions with a shy glance and an unheard mumble, Kristoff suddenly found Anna's eyes boring into his.

"What. Happened." There was steel in the feisty princess's voice as she demanded her answers. Small hands tightened their grip on already aching shoulders. The silence as she waited for him to talk was harder to ignore than her queries.

He decided to keep to the basics.

"A hunter shot at him, with a crossbow."

Anna gasped in horror. Who would dream of shooting Sven? Who would dare harm the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer's stead?

"And you're right..." Kristoff muttered more now as he slowed down to dodge around a glittering log. "He didn't have his harness or emblem on. I took them off him."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Anna let out a squeak.

"Why did you do that? I mean not that you shouldn't take them off him every now and then, especially at night time but..." Realising that she was rambling, she clapped one of her hands to her mouth in an effort to let her boyfriend speak.

"I... We..." Unsure of how to phrase his reply, Kristoff hoisted Anna higher in his arms as they reached one of the steeper inclines. He was starting to slow, worry creasing his brow as he searched the woods before them. "I wanted to give Sven a chance at finding love... The reindeer way..."

* * *

It didn't work. Elsa knew it the very instant the horse reared up onto her hind legs. The queen kept her cool long enough to remove her feet from the stirrups, letting go of the reins. This was going to hurt. Gently grabbing onto Pet's neck, she had a vision of her father instructing her in what to do if ever they reached this stage... If only he were here.

She couldn't remember the rest of his advice after that. She and Anna hadn't been confident enough yet to cover it in their lessons. She didn't know if hugging the horse's neck was supposed to help or...

She felt herself floating in the air as the horse slipped from her grasp, its black and white mane a blur of fur as it shrugged her off. Her eyes were wide as she tried to remember which way was down, limbs folding inwards, arms up to protect her head. She didn't even have the time to cushion her fall with her magic. And then she was out, like a light.

* * *

"Oh Kristoff!" With an energetic hug that nearly threw them off balance, Anna laughed. "If that's all. You had me really worried. Not that I'm not already worried but..."

A thought seemed to occur to her as they heard a call that sounded eerily like Sven.

"Wait..."

As Kristoff leaped dramatically forward in a fresh burst of speed, his brown eyes fixed on the point where the sound had come from. Catching herself as she rose and fell in his arms, somewhat wishing her riding shoes didn't stop her from running alongside him on such terrain, Anna bit back a very not princess like swearword.

"How come there was a hunter? I made sure in town that all hunters knew not to come out here this morning!"

"You... You did?" Kristoff huffed, the exertion starting to take its toll on him. "Huh. I guess Oaken Trading Post never got word. Not that I'm ever going to be allowed back there..."

"Huh?" Green-blue eyes glanced back to his in confusion.

"Oaken's partner was the hunter. I kinda knocked his lights out."

Anna's impromptu giggle was interrupted as she spotted something out of place.

"Elsa!"

Pointing, she leapt out of Kristoff's arms to show him how a sprint really was done. Lungs used to full capacity as she darted towards the glistening blue heap on the ground, there was no way she could disguise the sob that broke out as she noticed her sister's eyes.

They were closed.

* * *

When Elsa first opened her eyes after her fall, she let out a soft groan. Her head felt sore, but not nearly as sore as her arm. She heard ice crinkle as she tried to move. She decided not to when her shoulder protested. There was a strange numbness below her right elbow that she didn't want to think upon, but she was fairly certain she could wriggle her fingers. Gazing at the trees above her, she could see that the sun was not that much higher than when she and Anna had stopped. She can't have been out for long.

She could, if she wanted, send up a flurry of snow to help her sister locate her. It wasn't as though Anna would need it though, Elsa feeling pretty certain that the trail of frost she and Pet had traced across the landscape won't have melted yet. Over the years she had grown quite confident in her ability to determine how long her frost could last. The reminder of her darker years caused her to sigh.

Something that sounded like a sigh answered back. Puzzled, she turned her head gently, looking around for the source. She couldn't see Anna's horse, though she could see a familiar looking reindeer trying to untangle itself from a small tree nearby. Turning her head the other way, gently so as not to hurt her arm any further, Elsa rolled onto her back proper... only to stare into the golden eye of a deer.

Another not-quite-sigh sounded as the deer sniffed at her nose. The queen held back a squeak. The reindeer was very close. She could see its antlers, smaller than Sven's or the other reindeer's nearby... A pink tongue darted out and licked her. Tickled, Elsa let out a small yelp. The reindeer stepped back a bit, eyes still gazing into hers. She was beautiful, her fur white and fawn, elegant black hooves hidden at the end of strong thin legs. And then her ears pricked to the side, before the doe lifted its head. A bellow was heard, presumably the other deer. A quick glance to the side confirmed for Elsa that it had gotten itself untangled. She was briefly puzzled as the male deer glanced at her, recognition seeming to form in its eyes. It couldn't be...

But she didn't have much time to contemplate the question any further. The doe leapt, and the Sven-like bull charged after her, over Elsa.

Out of reflex, the pale-blonde woman had tried to curl up on herself. In protest her arm had sent a huge wave a pain crashing through her... The pain was reminiscent to that of when the ice chandelier in her improvised retreat had come crashing down. And just like back then, when she had been surrounded by wolves such as Hans and the duke's men, she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god..." The muttered words came, fast and furious. "Please be okay, please!"

Elsa had barely registered her new spell of unconsciousness. Eyes fluttering open, she somehow expected the doe to be there again. Instead it was the teal blue eyes of her baby sister that were boring into hers. It was a beautiful sight.

"Oh Anna," she gasped, her voice weaker than she expected. Her head still throbbed, and it took all her willpower not to let the strange pain in her arm obstruct her thoughts. She smiled. "I'm okay..."

The red-head's pout as she brushed back windswept bangs appeared unconvinced.

"Gosh Elsa, you look terrible..." Gentle hands brushed against the wounded arm, the other sweeping away some hair from the queen's face. Anna barely held back tears as her sister let out a wince. "I am never, ever, allowing this to happen again!"

"Sh.. Shh..." Elsa hushed her head swimming from the loud volume of the princess's proclamation. She could hear another voice nearby, male, calling out the same name and again. Sven? Was that... "Is that... Kristoff?"

Grinning as she actually began to cry, Anna nodded, her twin braids bouncing gently. She adjusted the blanket she had found on the ground nearby. It must have fallen off of Pet along with Elsa, the queen thought distantly. It was certainly a comfort as Anna wrapped it tighter around Elsa's shoulders. Idly the blonde wondered if this was what cold felt like to other people.

"Once Kristoff's found Sven he's going to get his sled here so that we can get you to town, to a doctor." Rubbing at her eyes, something suspiciously red glistened on Anna's light green riding gloves.

Glancing at her right arm, Elsa quickly wished she hadn't.

"Oh."

Noticing her sister's complexion pale further, Anna quickly tried to distract her.

"I'm never gonna make you ride again. I promise." It wasn't a good distraction, but it was certainly heartfelt.

"Don't you dare," Elsa quipped back, a familiar quirky smirk making its way onto her features. "Anna, listen, that was the best ride of my life."

And as Kristoff managed to hunt down his reindeer friend and even soothe Pet into returning to its owner's side, Elsa told Anna of how it had felt for her to finally sit at the reins, even though she had lost control. As Sven and the Ice Master went to fetch the sled at top speed, she even got time to calm her little sister's frayed nerves by describing the lady friend that Sven had found, and how she had woken up to gaze into its golden eyes.

By the time Kristoff found the girls again, the trail of frost barely still there, the Queen was tired out. They carefully lifted her into the sled, not trusting her on her feet even though they'd wrapped up her arm in an appropriate bandage for the journey. Tucked into the blanket, Anna sat to her left clasping her good hand for the whole journey back. They rode in silence, but anxiety no longer ruled over their emotions. The queen was going to be okay.

And, Elsa thought as she glanced back to the white peak tops and woods on the mountains, even though there probably weren't going to be more riding lessons anytime soon...

The blonde smiled warmly as she recalled flying the wind, the beauty of the doe and the sheer energy of it all. Yes, she would ride again.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Author's note: _Many thanks to my sister for her encouragements and occasional proof-reading session. Thanks to everyone for reading.

To Estelle - I'm not very confident about horses myself (I find cows scary for their size, let alone horses) and have only ever ridden a donkey, once, as a kid. That said, I find the fjord horses in Frozen very dreamy. I'm glad that I seemed to have manage to describe the horse riding adequately enough. Thank you.


	3. The Dream

Part three: The Dream

* * *

The fever was taking hold. She could feel it building, burning. Her body was shivering from the heat of it. Snowflakes swam before her eyes. Graceful, bright little distractions that confused her: they always did when she fell ill. Part of her was still rational enough to realise this. Part of her knew exactly how and why they danced in the air. That part knew that this was her body's reaction to infection. Her powers were every bit part of her, and if her temperature rose, they'd do their best to help keep her cool; even if it meant appearing unbidden, even if it meant covering her bedroom in snow.

Heavens above she hated being ill.

But it wasn't so bad this time. She wasn't trying to hold it all back any more. She wasn't alone, shivering while her mother prayed and her father waited. She wasn't going to push her family away when they finally decided to come to her bedside, she wouldn't beg them not to touch her, not to hold her. Not that Anna would let her anyway.

"Hush..." her younger sibling whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

A freckled hand came across her face to replace the damp cloth on her forehead. No gloves, no mittens, gods Anna, was she trying to catch a cold too? Was she not feeling the effect of her powers upon the room? Elsa blearily gazed up at Anna's smiling face. The ginger plaits were completely free of snow, what snowflakes did try to land on her melted away before even making contact.

Of course: love thaws. As she fought the misery of her condition, Queen Elsa could only feel love for her sister who stayed by her side come rain or shine. She shouldn't be stuck inside, caring for an enchantress who couldn't keep a hold on her powers the minute some germ or virus actually got passed her defences. She tried to say as much, but all that left her dry throat was a hoarse mutter.

"I don't think I've ever seen you actually ill before." Anna chuckled. She pulled Elsa up towards a cup of water. Turquoise eyes briefly gazed around in wonder before focussing once more on her face. "Does it always snow like this? Here, drink."

Glad for the sweet beverage that helped cool her insides, the blonde finally managed to croak an answer.

"It's only been a couple of times..." A pause as she leaned back into her pillows, foggy mind trying to explain in words. "I think... I think it's how mama and papa found out. About my powers..."

It took Anna a moment to puzzle out. "When you were a baby?"

Elsa gave a small nod and then wished she hadn't. Her mind was swimming. How long was it going to take before that remedy started working? She tried to raise her right arm and then remembered why she was in this state to begin with.

"Owe. My arm hurts."

"Oh! Sorry." The princess shifted from her place upon the bed, giving Elsa's arm more room. The cast around it had originally been big and cumbersome, but after a few days of fighting it just to get dressed, Elsa had decided to make some alterations. The doctor hadn't been keen at first when he had found out, but once he got a good look at it, he'd marvelled at the efficiency and sturdiness of it. It certainly had helped having an icy cast full of holes moulded to the shape of her arm. However the effort and concentration required to fashion the stiffened bandages had taken its toll on the Queen's already reduced health.

"It's alright..." Elsa muttered, patting Anna's arm with her good hand. She felt so tired. The medication must be kicking in. Already she could see a reduction in the number of white dots floating around the room.

"Elsa..." There was a plea in Anna's voice, a tone of worry that Elsa couldn't fathom. The Queen glanced up at the Princess, waiting for her to elaborate, fighting the heaviness in her eyelids. The redhead must have seen this. "Never mind," she waved her hand, regaining some of her more usual cheerfulness. "It can wait."

With a sigh, Elsa made a mental note to find out whatever it was that was bothering her later. But for now... Sleep.

Once she had established that Elsa was well and truly asleep, Anna tiptoed out of her sister's room as carefully and quietly as she could.

* * *

Kristoff gazed out the window, his blond bangs barely concealing his worried frown. Down in the castle's courtyard he could see Sven and Olaf playing, the reindeer playfully chasing the snowman's flurry as Elsa's creation hopped over piles of autumn leaves. What trees he could see were now completely bare. It wouldn't be long before winter began to make itself felt in Arendelle, in fact...

Noticing a speck of white that he couldn't attribute to Olaf's flurry, the ice master turned his gaze skyward. Unmistakeably, more flecks were tumbling down from the heavens, grey clouds tumbling in above.

"The Queen..?" He wondered, not realising that he had spoken out loud.

"Ah..." A male voice said, startling the blond. "I did feel a frosty nip to the air this morning."

"Kai! Mother of all trolls, don't startle me like that." Gripping his chest, the younger man swept back his fringe as he gazed upon the manservant that had appeared behind him.

"I apologize." With a good humoured grin, Kai bowed. "You are awaiting her highness Princess Anna, I presume?"

Rolling his eyes at hearing someone as feisty as Anna referred to as highness, Kristoff nevertheless nodded.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to talk about her sister." His voice taking on a lower tone, he added, "She seemed worried."

Stepping next to him the better to glance at the ice falling from the sky, the balding manservant nodded in turn.

"Yes. It is understandable, after..."

"Yes." Kai didn't need to elaborate. Kristoff had been there, after all.

The two men stood in silence, the reindeer and snowman below having finally noticed the change in the weather long enough to gaze up and wave in their own way at their two observers. Timidly, Kristoff waved back, feeling courage from the warmth he felt in his heart at seeing his reindeer friend gaze up at him with those eyes that never lie. Anna needed him. Kristoff was going to be her rock.

"How is she?" He finally asked, not even looking at the manservant as he steeled himself for the possible answer. From what Anna had been saying this past couple of weeks, Elsa could be anything from fan-dabby-dozy to at death's door. Realising that his question could be confusing, he thought to add more. "Queen Elsa, I mean."

Clearly realising the likely nature of Kristoff's question, Kai did not beat about the bush.

"Her majesty's arm is healing well. The surgeon said that the break was clean and was impressed at how little swelling there had been. In another two weeks or so, the Queen should be ready for physical therapy." A pause, heavy as the manservant sighed. "Gerda and I are more worried about the fever her royal highness is now suffering from. She..."

Noticing Kai's hesitation, Kristoff turned to look at him questioningly. The older man was rubbing the bridge of his wide nose, eyes looking away. Recognising the tic as one he shared with the man, the outdoorsman remained silent, careful to keep his face neutral. If he was right, Kai was away to share some sensitive information. Finally the manservant relented, turning his face away as he spoke.

"Queen Elsa has never been very safe to be around while that ill."

Those words and the slump in Kai's shoulders sent a shiver down Kristoff's spine. Visions of Anna, hair white and face pale as she fought a frozen heart, plagued him. His face flushed as shame ate away at his gut. Anna wasn't the one who was bedridden. If untreated, he knew from past experience that a fever could be devastating. Fuzzy distant memories, of a family he couldn't quite recall, helped him picture Elsa, her cheeks flushed, her skin white and eyes hazy. His expression darkened and complexion paled as he felt lead in his stomach. These were emotions he hadn't revisited since he had been a young boy, a time before he could remember. He didn't want to. Tightening his fists, he forced himself to let go, to cleanse his mind of it all, and make a blank slate.

When finally he felt like himself again, Kai was looking at him curiously. Revisiting the last exchange in their conversation in his mind, Kristoff spoke plainly.

"That... must suck."

And he meant it.

Smiling warmly, Kai clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Fortunately, her majesty isn't prone to falling ill." A near cheeky grin even graced the servant's features. "The cold never does bother her."

The ice master couldn't help but let loose a chuckle. With staff like Kai caring for them, no wonder Anna and Elsa both had hearts of gold. Thinking of which...

"Kristoff! Kai!" Waving at the pair, the red haired princess jogged down the corridor to the landing they were standing on, her plaits trailing behind her. As she scooted to a halt near them, Kristoff couldn't help but feel relieved at the distinct lack of white in his girlfriend's hair, selfish as it was. He greeted her with a quick hug, before stepping back and asking the obvious.

"I take it you wanted to speak to both of us, then?"

Anna gave a sharp nod.

"Yes. Kai, you're good with the horses. Kristoff, I trust your judgement." Her eyes added an unspoken, 'and I really need your support right now'. He wanted to kiss her. Instead he listened on. "Elsa's still recovering. She's a bit too out of it to talk to about this just now but..."

Crossing her arms before her, the princess royal of Arendelle looked at the two men with all her worry and concern etched upon her face.

"Do you think Elsa should ride on horseback again?"

"Why shouldn't she?" Kristoff blurted out, not even thinking about his answer. As he realised how abrupt he'd been, he scratched his head in embarrassment. "I mean so long as she wants to, you know..."

"Hmm..." Kai's response was more thoughtful. "She might not want to after a fall like that. If her majesty is ever to ride again, your highness, I would suggest that the sooner she gets on horse again, the better. The trauma and fear from that one experience alone... It has a tendency to grow over time. What confidence the Queen has with regards to riding could be difficult to rebuild."

"Which is why I am asking you this: do you think she _should_?" Putting the accent on the last word, making it clear that it wasn't just about her sister's wishes, made the two realise exactly what it was that Princess Anna was asking of them. "Is the risk worth it?"

Stunned, the manservant and ice harvester thought hard. Whatever answer they came up with, they knew that the young woman before them was going to take it to heart.

* * *

The snow was dancing.

The snow was dancing and she was laughing, chimes playing out a delightful tune. She twirled, her blonde hair, no longer braided for some bizarre reason, was flying around her face as the snow was flying around her. She didn't care for the oddness of it all, enjoying the magic of the moment, lost in the euphoria of music and joy. Little white fairies appeared, joining the flakes in their swirls, and that is when Elsa knew for certain that this was a dream. It was a nice dream; she hadn't enjoyed one so nice since her last riding lesson.

Watching the sprites flutter kept her dreaming self happily occupied for what seemed to be ages, their cute mannerisms and wild antics eliciting childish giggles from the Queen. Ah, yes, this was most definitely a fever dream. It would explain why the little white fairies were now riding floating ice dragons that pranced around, their lace-like wings fluttering in time with the crystalline chimes. She gazed around the circle of which she was the centre, a blanket of snow that sparkled with a rainbow of colours, its edges rising and falling like a tide. Her light blue nightdress echoed the colour of the sky, pale and full with diffused light.

It was only then that she noticed the silhouettes moving around outside the circle of snow and fae. The moved like shadows, barely perceptible, it was a show with the outline of horses, some big, some small, some even with long thin horns on their foreheads. There appeared to be two circles of them, going in opposite directions, shades overlapping one another as they cantered and trotted. They shimmered darkly, red, purples and black hues giving them a menacing air.

She felt a small chill in her breast, a hint of fear as she remembered falling off of Pet, Anna's horse, but she shook it off. There had been some bad dreams since the fall, despite her determination not to let the incident deter her. The later pain, the shock, and realisation that she could have suffered much, much worse than a broken arm and sore head; it had all been enough to feed the dark and scared part of her psyche. She wasn't going to let it affect the niceness of this dream now though. She wanted to be happy and Anna wanted her to be too. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, ever since the events following her coronation, was going to be master of her own destiny.

And if it meant taking control of her own dreams, then she would.

With a wave of her hands, her dream-arm being thankfully unrestrained and unhurt, she summoned her magic. Fingers gliding around her as she joined in the dance, she echoed the moves of the sprites and flakes, her palms rising and falling with the beat of miniature ice-wings. A clicking noise could now be heard as her magic started to form a shape, dancing in the circle with her, rising slowly from the ground. It wasn't until it reached her shoulder height that she started refining her magic, giving the shape definition. It glowed with an icy blue light, causing the shadowy nightmares around them to shrink back. Elsa smiled warmly as her creation began to take on solid form. By the time she had finished, fingers reaching up to the heavens as she swivelled into a crouch, a magnificent deer made of snow stood before her.

The menacing shades had completely vanished. The fairies and the miniature dragons had taken their leave. Even the dancing flakes of snow and chimes had stilled as warm blue eyes met soft golden ice ones. The reindeer she had created was exactly as she remembered the deer from the time of her fall. The only differences were in hue: where the original had been fawn, this one had a blue tinge to the snow that made its body. Where the reindeer had had black hooves, Elsa's had cerise ice ones. Even the antlers had the slight translucent sheen of frozen water, but it was so very clearly alive. As eyes full of curious joy and humour stared back at her, Elsa chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She stretched out her hand, fingers fluttering against the softness of the doe's cheek. "My name is Elsa."

In response, the reindeer of snow gently pushed forward, nuzzling past Elsa's hand till it pushed her down into the snow and had her muzzle pressed against her nose. The blonde held her breath. The deer waited a moment. Just as Elsa thought it was going to retreat, an icy tongue came out and licked her face. Surprised, she yelped, eyes closing only to reopen to a change of scenery. The doe was still there, inches away from her face, but now she was in her room, instead of some fairyland dreamscape. Her arm was back in a cast, but it seemed logical enough. She remembered having dreams with more brutal, less sensible scene changes in the past.

The doe, she was going to have to think of a name for it, was nudging her repeatedly now. Patting at its muzzle in an effort to rise from her mattress, Elsa muttered.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

After gingerly sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed, the young woman watched as the creation of snow hopped about near the door before coming back to her side.

"Laila?" She tried, before shaking her head. No, that wasn't a good name for the reindeer. Even her creation shook its antlers at the suggestion. A different thought came to mind, as Elsa remembered the classes during which she most envied her sister her lessons outside. "What about Neva?"

Seeing it reach out to lick her nose once more, Elsa put up her hand as an offering instead. Yes, Neva would do. At least like this the Latin classes wouldn't be entirely for nought, even if it was only to name a snow reindeer in a dream. She sighed.

Standing up, it wasn't long before Neva used her antlers to nudge Elsa towards her shoulders. It didn't take the Queen long to get the hint. After briefly opening the door to her room, she gingerly clambered on to the reindeer's soft, snowy back, held on as best she could to Neva's neck, and then let her loose.

Elsa might never ride on the back of Anna's horse again, but riding on a beautiful snowy reindeer in her dreams? Sure, this should be fun.

* * *

As could be expected, Kai would have no part in saying what he thought the Queen should or should not do. He had not become one of the royal family's most trusted and stalwart servants by second guessing every decision that needed to be made... Even if there were a few times that he might have wished he could have. He shook his head sadly as he glanced into the princess's anxious eyes.

"I'm sorry Princess Anna, but it is not my place to say." Bowing, he further added, a reassurance as to his loyalty, "even be it at your behest."

Whatever thoughts he may have had on the subject were well hidden behind his mask of professionalism. It was clear that the question troubled him though. He would probably have bid Anna farewell otherwise.

Kristoff, on the other hand, was struggling to put words to the emotions that the question had stirred in him. Should Elsa be allowed to ride again? What kind of question was that? Oh, he knew full well why Anna would ask that. After a thirteen year separation, why wouldn't she become overly protective of the sister she had just reconnected with? Kristoff himself knew how worried he felt whenever Anna and Elsa seemed to be arguing... Watching one's love interest turn into a frozen statue tended to do that. But he held back. He didn't let his anxiety interfere, preferring instead to trust in Anna, in Elsa, as he had always trusted in Sven when...

Thinking of his reindeer friend, the iceman had an epiphany. Taking his girlfriend's hand, he waited for her to turn and face him. Speaking gently, he led her and Kai gently to the stairs leading down to the courtyard.

"I think we need to consult Sven on this."

It was all he needed to say really. The spark of hope in Anna's teal blue eyes, the small hesitant squeeze she gave his hand... it helped him to not mind so much that his usually talkative princess was keeping a tight hold on her tongue in anticipation. Grabbing a cloak from near the door leading to the courtyard, he let her wrap it around her shoulders before going outside. His own fur-fleece kept him warm enough, and Kai easily found a servant-appropriate coat nearby. As they stepped outside, he was glad to find that despite the snow falling from the sky and slowly taking hold on the ground, it wasn't as cold as he feared it might be.

"Hey Sven, come here!" Kristoff called out. For a short moment he feared that his friend might not comply without the sweet bait of a nice carrot, his current game with Olaf appearing to be thoroughly engrossing. He needn't have, and it was with a warm chuckle that he greeted the reindeer's quick embrace. "Good boy!"

After giving his lifelong companion a good scratch behind the ear and antlers, he turned to face Anna. With a sweeping gesture, he gave her his invitation.

"Ask away."

It was easy to ignore Kai's presence, the servant having effortlessly stepped back to allow Princess Anna full reign of the conversation. For this Kristoff was glad. It was hard enough interpreting his pal's thoughts without having to worry about other people judging him for his Sven-voice.

"Hmm..." Hesitantly, Anna stepped forward, eyes focussed on Sven's large brown ones. It took her a few stuttering moments to get going, the oddness of talking to a reindeer about a matter so dear to her heart clearly having its effect on her. Then she had a deep breath, composed herself, and asked, her face now showing the warmth of a trusting friend asking another for advice. "Sven, do you think it is safe for Elsa to ride again?"

"I don't see why not!" Kristoff translated as the reindeer rolled its eyes and grinned, large nostrils flickering.

"But..." Anna began, her fear and worry suddenly pooling forth as questions without answers. Her eyes grew teary. Kristoff had a hard time keeping his focus on Sven's reaction. "What if she falls again? What if she gets hurt worse? How could I... How could I let the Queen of Arendelle, my sister, take such a risk again?" In a whisper she added, "what if it's my fault? I... I don't want her hurt. I... I can't..."

With a groan, Anna cupped her face in her hands, freckled cheeks disappearing beneath her ginger fringe.

"I never should have asked her to ride in the first place."

"Nonsense!" Kristoff replied, momentarily forgetting to put on his reindeer voice, but glad to find his feelings echoed in Sven's stomp of his feet and alert, no nonsense stance. Resuming his role of interpreter, he continued on. "You shouldn't regret asking your sister to try out something you enjoy. Besides, riding's quite alright if you don't put on the pounds..."

Catching the playful glance from his friend and the words that just spilt forth from his mouth, the blonde man let out an insulted "Hey!"

The embarrassing blush on his cheeks lessened slightly as he heard Anna hold back a small giggle. Why was it that Sven was always better at talking than he was? With a resigned smile, he once again followed the reindeer's lead.

"Asking Elsa to not ride alongside you, it would be like refusing to share a carrot..."

"Or not letting her build a snowman with you!" A small voice piped in.

Startled by Olaf's impromptu addition to the conversation, the silly humans that they were not noticing him waddling over towards them to see why Sven had abandoned their game, Kristoff had to be nudged before the reindeer could go on.

"Riding's like building a new relationship, a friendship if you will." Leaning heavily on Kristoff's shoulder, Sven happily ruffled his human friend's hair. "It takes a lot of trust and courage."

"You got that right, buddy!" Kristoff finally quipped in his own voice, ruffling the fur on Sven's forehead in turn. He grinned at Anna, his own feelings suddenly finding words thanks to his friend's wisdom. "Besides, isn't that what you want to help Elsa build up more of? I don't think you could have suggested anything better, eh Sven?"

The reindeer's cheerful bray was sufficient reply. The two stood before the Princess, awaiting her reaction. Kristoff let years of having trolls for company keep his self-consciousness at bay. It was brimming with confidence that he let Anna take in his reply.

It occurred to Anna, as she lifted her eyes from behind her fingers, that this was probably one of the very rare moments where Kristoff had looked so princely. She had always known him to be a good man, ever since he'd refrained from making a comment at her insensitive reaction to his ice-business in the mid of a freak blizzard. The fact that he had proven it ten times over within mere days of that first meeting didn't hurt either. Yet now, as he stood there, his head held high and arms held confidently across his torso... She was reminded of her father's more kingly moments, when the few guests she had seen him greet had bowed with difference for more than just his rank. She was reminded of Elsa, as she thawed the fjord, arms held high in majesty. She was reminded of how she had never felt her chest flutter quite so in the company of monstrous prince who now seemed so common, so worthless. His words had hit the mark, and Anna loved him all the more for it.

"I..." Wiping tears from her reddened cheeks, the Princess gave Sven and Kristoff a small smile. She felt so silly and grateful. "Thank you. Both of you... You too, Olaf." She chuckled as the live person of snow barrelled into her legs with the warmest equivalent of a hug a walking flurry could give. How could she let fear affect her perception of her sister so, after all they'd been through?

"I guess it was a stupid question after all." Curtseying to the manservant who'd watched the conversation with the glimmer of a smile rising in his eyes, she offered him her apologies. "I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward position Kai. I do hope you'll continue helping us out in future riding lessons."

"Your highness," with a mere bow, Kai acknowledged his Princess's kindness. The warmth of the smile he gave her after was full of pride and affection.

It was only then that the group gathered in the courtyard heard the female voice calling out. It took a moment for them to realise that it was Gerda's. The chief housemaid seemed to be calling out to royalty, your majesties following one another. Puzzled, Anna led the communal movement of looking towards the nearest entrance to the castle proper, the door they had left open in coming out to the snowy courtyard. A blur of white and blue appeared; clicking stomps thundering passed them as quickly as it had appeared. Gerda's voice grew louder, worry and concern making themselves felt in her tone.

The group was already staring at the apparition as it dashed to the arch leading to the castle's main gate. It took a moment longer for them to register what it was that they had seen. Olaf was the only one who seemed to take it in his stride, twig arm raised as he wished the person who'd just passed them a nice ride.

"With all due reverence, your highness... It seems that her majesty has decided not to wait for the next lesson."

Startled out of her stupor by Kai's remark, Anna's brain processed the vision of her sister, hair wild and loose, riding a deer of snow and ice in her nightwear, at lightning speed. With steely resolve and great urgency, she turned upon her boyfriend who was having a hard time holding on to an alert reindeer of less frosty constitution.

"Kristoff, we need to go after her!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Author's note_: Write Elsa suffering from fever. Wake up next morning with "fever spot" (cold sore). Thanks, Karma!  
Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took two attempts to get right, my first draft having gone wildly off-topic. Many thanks to my sister, Foxy-the-sly for her, as always, much appreciated input and betaing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
